


Weddings

by moocher



Series: The Significance of... [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Minor France (hetalia)/OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moocher/pseuds/moocher
Summary: Alfred has his eyes on a certain groomsman. Wedding AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Very minor swear word. Didn't think it would warrant a T rating.

Alfred’s story began at the wedding of our cousin, Francis, which was a surprise to us all, considering his promiscuous ways of love.

Anyway, he had been gawking at one of the best men, rambling on and on about ‘how perfect he looked in his tuxedo, wondering what his body looked like underneath all those layers, how sexy his just-got-out-of-bed hair was, how beautifully carved his face was,’ and so on and so forth. He completely ignored the fact that it was Francis’s and his bride’s day. They both looked amazing, by the way, as usual, and the venue was set like a fairy tale.

Just as Francis had always wanted it.

When the music for the procession began and everyone was standing, Alfred’s groomsman escorted the mothers of the groom and bride up the aisle. Alfred bristled when he saw both ladies cop a feel of his groomsman (yes, he suddenly claimed ownership of the man) when they reached their seats, causing said groomsman to jump and tame their wondering hands before straightening himself and standing at his place on the altar. Next were the best men who were trying to get Uncle down the aisle, which was more amusing as the elder gentleman was obviously tipsy, but trying his hardest to walk in a straight line in order not to ruin Francis’s day. Francis followed, strutting like a peacock, soaking all of the attention, yet the look of pure joy at the special occasion could be seen by everyone. The bridesmaids proceeded, followed by the maid of honour, and then the flower girls skipped down the aisle, throwing petals as they went (sometimes throwing petals at peoples’ faces), trailed by the ring-bearer, who was watching his feet to keep himself from tripping over them. The bride finally entered with her father, dressed in a beautiful white dress and veil.

Once the bride was given away and her father was seated, vows and rings were exchanged. When no one objected to the union, the minister informed the man he could kiss his wife. The bride and groom smiled at each other before the bride pulled the groom (yes, in that order) for the kiss. Just as they kissed, Alfred choked extremely loudly, which caused quite a number of guests to look towards us. Later, when asked about it, he’d wave people off before mumbling about having witnessed one of the most beautiful smiles.

At the reception, we were sat at a table near the front and Alfred couldn’t get over how Francis seemed to have friends from all over the world. After a while, it was time for the best man’s speech, but we all knew Gilbert was drunk by that time and was promptly knocked out by his brother. Antonio had joined him, which led to his boyfriend getting angry, which led to another Italian getting worried, resulting in Gilbert’s brother knocking Antonio out, too. Whilst waiting in anticipation, Alfred was still going on about the guy that he insisted he was going to marry.

There was a clink of glass and the cacophony of chatter died down. I heard a quick intake of breath from Alfred, as he saw the same guy he’d been drooling over stand with the glass. I glanced over at Alfred, giving him a look, as he tried to pretend it didn’t happen by covering it up with a canapé.

“Ladies and gentlemen-” started a soothing, low, English accent before it was cut off by the sound of choking.

The choking was oddly close and I looked over at Alfred to see that it was he who was actually choking.

All I remember was just staring at him and a murmur of noise in the background. Suddenly, arms wrapped around Alfred’s middle and the abdominal thrust was performed a few times. Next thing I know, a small projectile flew past my face and Alfred was heaving.

A flash of blonde hair placed Alfred on the floor in a sitting position as he tried to control this breathing and then Alfred’s groomsman patted him on the back whilst shouting at people to make space before swinging Alfred’s arm over his shoulder. I came back to my senses and helped lug my brother to a chair. Alfred’s head naturally rested against the groomsman’s arm. The groomsman asked me to support him whilst he went to look for something to drink, saying that Alfred should be fine now and just needed time to become aware of his surroundings.

When Alfred was fully aware, the first thing Alfred said was, “Mattie! He’s got an English accent! He’s trying to kill me!” That wasn’t the best thing to say about the guy he was supposedly going to marry, because, unfortunately for Alfred, his groomsman had just returned with a glass of water, looking slightly incredulous.

“I beg your pardon?” he asked.

I whispered in exasperation, “He just saved you! You should thank him!”

Apparently, the rest of the guests and the married couple had lost interest a while ago, as the next thing we knew, something hit Alfred’s head and bounced into his hands, followed by high-pitched squeals and flashes from cameras.

Alfred’s eye grew into circles, as the groomsman just looked even more confused about the situation.

“Marry me,” murmured Alfred, looking at the Englishman.

“P-pardon?” questioned the groomsman in complete bewilderment.

 _Alfred, that isn’t thanking him..._ I thought, but he’d never listened to me before, so why would he start now?

“Marry me,” repeated Alfred in a louder voice, standing up.

There seemed to be an intense moment between the two of them during the silence. The groomsman’s eyes flickered slightly to the side. He then smirked. “All right. To whom do I owe the pleasure?” he replied, as he extended his hand towards Alfred.

Alfred gaped before taking the hand and a smile broke out across his face. “Alfred.”

The groomsman hummed before shaking the hand with surprising strength. “Nice to meet you, Alfred. I’m Arthur,” he said and then pulled Alfred into a kiss.

Squeals were heard again, as well as clapping and cheering with more flashes of light. There was even a thump as Francis fainted. However, the new couple didn’t care as they continued to embrace each other and kiss.

Needless to say, Francis was pissed that ‘ _his_ big day had been ruined’ since they had stolen the spotlight and had a huge rant at Alfred and Arthur (who were grinning with their hands still locked together), before Francis’ bride dragged him off for their first dance.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please excuse the order of the wedding. I have no idea when bouquets are thrown. Also, excuse how Matthew is narrating, as it probably doesn’t sound like him at all (--____--‘)


End file.
